


我依然98

by HyukeeeHae



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyukeeeHae/pseuds/HyukeeeHae
Summary: 没有🚗不知道为什么包含了敏感词汇





	我依然98

part.98   
李东海觉得这几天李赫宰的表现不正常，非常不正常。  
从之前的广岛演唱会结束他们两个回到首尔之后，李赫宰就开始每天早早的就出门了。起初李东海并没有在意，因为李赫宰的理由是，“回家陪父母，最近他们心情不是很好。”  
好嘛，心情不好的理由李东海心知肚明也就没有刨根问底，只是问他“要不要我陪你一起？”，看到李赫宰摇头就没有再坚持，也没有多想多问。  
但是为什么每天晚上都大汗淋漓，一脸疲惫的回家？  
李赫宰给出的理由是，因为身体习惯了在军队十几年来的锻炼和准时准点的作息。如今突然不怎么锻炼，并且因为频繁地跟着李东海跑行程，作息也不规律了导致最近身体有点虚弱，所以从现在开始要去健身房锻炼身体。  
好嘛，这让李东海也无话可说。退役是为了自己，跑行程也是跟着自己，想到这里就满脸心疼内疚的倾身亲吻他的脸颊，“我来给你做饭。”  
可晚上都该睡觉了还站在镜子前手舞足蹈的在比划着什么动作，一脸的严肃和认真想是在做着什么计划，这又是为什么？  
“好啦，不要担心。”李赫宰把满脸写着问号的人抱进怀里带着他躺进被窝，“你明天不是一天的行程吗？要早点睡觉才行，我哄你睡。”  
说完，不等李东海有什么话就低头堵住他的嘴唇温柔的辗转亲吻，舌尖顶入他的口腔卷住藏在里面的小舌细细吮吸安抚。直到怀里的人被他亲的浑身瘫软无力，眼睛也睁不开时才缓缓的退出，让他整个人枕在自己的胸口上，一只手轻拍他的后背让人安稳的进入睡眠。   
“惊喜怎么可以让你知道呢？好好睡吧，宝贝。”  
——————  
“赫宰哥，你学的真的好快啊！”伴舞小哥惊讶于李赫宰五天学习的成果，甚至比他想象中还要学得快，记的准，跳的好。  
李赫宰用围在脖颈上的毛巾擦了一把脸上的汗水，对着伴舞小哥笑的骄傲，“我就说了我有功底的，怎么样？这程度的话，几天后的生日场能代替你上场了吧？”  
伴舞小哥完全放心的点点头，看向李赫宰的眼神跟几天前的怀疑完全相反，甚至带了些崇拜，“赫宰哥真的好厉害。”  
这不怪伴舞小哥态度变化的快，这几天他们找了个练习室在一起学舞练舞，跟李赫宰相处的尤为融洽。虽然是哥哥，但在他面前都是非常虚心认真的态度，还时不时的请他们两个吃饭、喝奶茶表示感谢，在这短短的几天内三个人就建立了非常好的友情。再者，李赫宰的舞蹈功底是真的不容小觑，伴舞小哥这几天看下来，完全不敢想象如果李赫宰没有因为进军队而中断舞蹈的学习，现在又是怎样可怕的实力。舞者都会尊敬有实力的舞者的，他也不例外。  
本来就是人格魅力很强大的人，又有那么好的舞蹈功底，学的速度也快消化的也非常好，短短几天让伴舞小哥那么心服口服的喜欢不是没有道理的。  
到了出发去名古屋的前一天，三个人在练习室的最后一次排练结束。李赫宰已经把伴舞小哥的所有舞蹈走位，以及跟女伴舞和李东海分别的对跳双人舞全部学会并且熟记于心。伴舞小哥还很有心的在最后一次练习时扮演舞台上的李东海，跟女伴舞和李赫宰来了一遍彻头彻尾的舞台表演，三个人配合的十分成功。  
“赫宰哥你太棒了！”伴舞小哥像兄弟一般勾住李赫宰的脖子，“居然一个多星期就练到了这程度，只要你上台不紧张一定不会出错的。等明天到了名古屋之后去场馆彩排的时候，你一定要很认真的记住我的走位，看着我对灯光时的每一个点，还有跟东海哥双人舞的时候我们两个人的动作互动，以及跟女伴舞对舞时的情绪表情，然后第二天上台的时候一定不要紧张！你肯定可以的！”  
李赫宰听着伴舞的交代也记的认真，心里竟开始有些微微的紧张和期待。他跟东海没有一次彩排，直接上场面对他的粉丝们，跟他来一场舞蹈合作，甚至是连他本人都不知道的情况下，也不知道能不能成功呢。  
李东海看到自己从升降台上来的那一刻，表情会是什么样的呢？  
惊讶？惊喜？感动？不知所措？  
李赫宰越来越期待了。  
李东海站在彩排的舞台上一丝不苟的对着走位和灯光，只是在开始《I Wanna Love You》时，他总觉得两个伴舞心不在焉的，眼神一直瞟着台下的角落，就连跟自己双人舞时都时不时的看着台下。  
“民勋。”李东海在第一次彩排过后少有的严肃，走到伴舞小哥的跟前，“今天你状态不太对，虽然巡演没剩下几场了但我还是希望你能认真对待，不要失误。我不喜欢演唱会上出现什么差错，你明白的。”  
伴舞小哥前所未有的受到了来自东海哥的警告与批评，心里自然是委屈的不行，这还不都是为了给你准备生日惊喜确定一下赫宰哥有没有认真的记住嘛。想是这么想，但表面上还是内疚的朝李东海微微鞠躬表示抱歉，“对不起东海哥，我知道错了。”  
李赫宰在李东海看不到的地方自是看到了这个场面，那人认真严肃的神情跟在自己面前听话撒娇的样子完全是足够让他兽性大发的反差。  
李赫宰赶紧压下那丝欲望，警告着自己现在眼前最重要的事情是记住舞台上所有的位置点，明天晚上给李东海一个彻头彻尾的惊喜。  
第二天演唱会开场，李赫宰在李东海上台之后匆匆走到化妆间让化妆师给他上妆。他在前一天就已经跟李东海演唱会的工作人员和导演申东熙都协调沟通过了，令人高兴的是他很容易的就得到了这些人全力的支持和信任。今天这个生日场的惊喜，现在只有李东海本人蒙在鼓里。  
“赫宰哥？没问题吧？昨天的演出你有认真看认真记吧？现在每一个点你都可以记住吧？”  
伴舞小哥看起来比李赫宰还紧张，把自己的演出服递给他的时候手都是颤抖的，如果演砸了是真的会出大事的。  
李赫宰其实内心更加紧张，他还是第一次上这么大的舞台面对这么多观众跳舞。但面上还是镇定可靠的安慰着他，“昨天我们不是又练习了很久吗？一定可以的，相信我。”  
他快速的换完衣服站在升降台上，听到台上的《I wanan love you》的前奏响起，双手紧张的揉搓衣角。伴舞小哥则站在下面给他击掌拥抱，“赫宰哥加油。”  
随后，升降台随着音乐缓缓上升。  
镜头像往常一样定格在了伴舞的脸上，台下的粉丝先是一愣，随后爆发了雷鸣般的尖叫声。  
李东海在前面认真的表演，对粉丝突然的激动尖叫有些疑惑，当他像之前一样转身走向伴舞那里时，看到那张熟悉又帅气的脸，整个人都愣住了，身体的舞动完全出于对舞蹈过于熟悉的本能。  
怎么会是李赫宰？


End file.
